This invention relates to sprayers that are designed to automatically clean enclosures. It appears to be especially well suited for automatically cleaning shower/bathing enclosures of the type typically found in homes.
The walls and doors of shower/bathing enclosures can become mildewed, coated with soap build up or hard water and mineral deposits, or become otherwise soiled, during typical use. Removing these deposits and stains normally requires one to scrub the walls and doors by hand, which is an undesirable task.
To assist in this task, cleaning chemicals may be sprayed, squirted, or otherwise applied on the surfaces to be cleaned. After allowing the active ingredients some time to “work”, the walls are then wiped with a cloth, brush, or scrubbing pad, and then rinsed with water.
In some cases these cleaners are so effective that the amount of scrubbing can be somewhat reduced (particularly if the cleaners are used on a daily basis). See generally, WO 96/22346 and WO 98/02511.
However, for these “no scrub” cleaners to work well they preferably should be applied immediately after the shower has been used. This requires a consumer to keep a pump spray bottle of the cleanser in or near the shower enclosure (further cluttering the shower area), that the consumer remember to do the spraying (which may be problematic if the consumer has just woken up), and that the consumer be willing to spend the time to spray the enclosure (for example they may be running late in the morning).
An alternative approach is to provide an automated cleaning system for a shower. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,225 discloses a sprayer and conduit system for a bath and shower enclosure. The unit is associated with the showerhead. Supply water can be diverted to the sprayer for cleaning the enclosure. A container of cleanser is mounted in the shower enclosure for introducing cleanser (through an injector assembly) for spraying cleanser on the walls.
A drawback with this system is that the user must manually turn on the supply water (if not already on), adjust the diverter, squeeze cleanser into the sprayer and shut off the water after the walls have been washed. There is also some risk that the consumer will be sprayed with the cleanser.
Other automated enclosure cleaning systems are more elaborate, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,341, which includes multiple pop-out spray nozzles connected by a manifold to a mixing valve where cleaning concentrate is mixed with water. Thus, it is not something that a consumer can easily and inexpensively retrofit to their shower enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,485 discloses an automatic cleaning device for a tub and shower having large, powered tub and shower “gliders” that move in tracks around the tub and shower stall, respectively. The gliders are coupled to the water supply, which is mixed with a cleanser. The gliders have spray heads for spraying the cleaning solution on the tub and shower walls. The gliders also have brushes for scrubbing the walls. A user operates the gliders and cleanser mixing by a central controller. Again, this system is not suitable for easy and inexpensive retrofitting.
It seems particularly desirable to develop a relatively small automated dispenser that can be hung from a showerhead, shower enclosure wall, or the like, yet dispense cleanser without the need for drawing water from the building supply. It would also be desirable for such a system to accept inverted bottles of cleaning fluid.
However, the use inverted bottles in such a dispenser can present problems. For example, negative pressure (i.e., vacuum) effects in the bottle may hinder the flow of fluid from the bottle. While air vents have been proposed to overcome these negative pressure problems, the location of such air venting systems need to be optimized in order to provide for improved fluid flow from the bottle. For instance, too much air flow into the bottle can cause frothing or foaming of the liquid in the bottle, whereas inadequate air flow into the bottle fails to overcome the negative pressure effects. Additionally, mixing of the air flow into the liquid flow must be controlled as certain levels of mixing of the air flow into the liquid flow may prevent appropriate dispensing of the liquid. The present invention addresses the need for an automated dispenser that can accept inverted bottles of cleaning fluid and can deliver the fluid from the bottle with improved fluid flow characteristics.